Jamás Estarás Sola
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: El pasado regresa a Vivio, haciéndola sentirse mal, pero habrán personas que le harán ver que ella no esta sola. Que tiene a muchas personas que la quieren y protegerán de su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez un tanto sad. Pero bueno, agradezco a Samy2586 por ayudarme con la idea del fic. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Creadores: Samy2586 y Zaracu-senpai.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni Mágical Girls Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **¡JAMAS ESTARAS SOLA!**_

 _ **CAPITULO I.**_

 _Sientes un vacío en tu corazón, sin saber la razón, lloras en silencio. Abrumada por recuerdos antiguos, te torturan, te alejan de las persona. No ves luz en esa oscuridad._

Escuchaba resonar esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente. Quería gritar que parará de mostrarle esos recuerdos de su vida pasada. Simplemente quería una vida normal. Mucho pedir, para alguien con tantos pecados que ataban su alma a una terrible oscuridad, se sentía encerrada en un triste cuarto. Sólo oscuridad, ni un alma, ni una sola pizca de luz.

Vivio Takamachi, se encontraba sentada en el parque, a esa hora siempre estaba sólo, tenia una buena vida, no podía decir lo contrario. Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi. Sus madres. Personas que la salvaron de su destino. Capaces de dar sus vidas por ella.

— Debería de estar feliz. Tengo una excelente vida, mis madres que me adoran, personas que están a mi lado. Protegiéndose y demostrándome su cariño hacia mí. Entonces ¿Porque me siento tan sola y triste? — Pensaba para si misma. Esa pregunta se la había repetido muchas veces. — ¡Siento que esta vida es demasiado perfecta para mi! Para alguien con un pasado como el mío.

 _Quieres hallar la luz que te guíe por el verdadero camino. Necesitas la llave para abrir la puerta de tu destino. Saber la razón por la que aún están aquí, viva, cuando piensas que no lo mereces._

Suspiro pesadamente observando el cielo, se veía tan bien, sentía una calma en su corazón cuando miraba al cielo. Dejaba volar sus pensamientos junto a sus sentimientos. Un poco más lejos de ahí. Se encontraba una chica peli verde, de ojos bicolores, igual que Vivio, una chica con un misma pasado que ella, su nombre Einhart Stratos. La observaba atentamente, veía la tristeza que reflejaba Vivio. Pero jamás se atrevía a acercarse y decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba como el tesoro más valioso que existe.

— Vivio... ¿Como lograr calmar la tempestad que hay en mi corazón? ¡Quiero acércame a ti! Pero siento que no sabría que decir al tenerte frente a frente. Que tus ojos llenos de tristeza me observaran fijamente sería dejar mi mente en blanco. Simplemente no puedo... ¡Espero perdones algún día mi cobardía!

Y así se quedaba, quedita en su lugar, sólo observando a la chica de tristes ojos observado el cielo. Sin saber que hacer o que decir. Ambas sufrían, una por recuerdos tormentosos del pasado. La otra por no poder estar ahí con ella, apoyándola, dándole consuelo, todo por su estúpida cobardía.

Nanoha y Fate no eran tontas, sabían perfectamente bien, por lo que Vivio estaba pasando, al igual que Einhart. No sabían como actuar en ese aspecto, de que servía el poder y la inteligencia, sentían impotentes ante el problema. Vivio estaba siendo atormentada por recuerdos pasados, recuerdos que no deberían de marcar el presente y el futuro de ella.

 _Quieres gritar, decir que todo estará bien, pero tu corazón te contradice, te duele el pecho al ver a tu hija así. Sin poder hacer nada, palabras de aliento, ya no bastan en esta situación. Rabias de coraje al recordar que se culpa de haberte hecho daño. Aún luego de que le has dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no es la culpable._

Nanoha se encontraba muy pensativa, aparentaba estar leyendo unos documentos, pero Signum sabía que eso era sólo una pantalla para ocultar sus pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, al igual que su mente. Volaban lejos, tratando de hallar la manera de sacar a Vivio del abismo en el que empezaba a caer. Pero ¿Como lograrlo? ¿Porque tenían que volver los recuerdos, cuando Vivio era feliz? Escuchaba a alguien hablarle a lo lejos, pero no prestaba atención. Un golpe en su escritorio, hizo que volviera el mundo para mirar lo que ocasionó el golpe. Se encontró unos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación.

— Nanoha... ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Nanoha observó por un momento a Signum, suspiro un par de veces, la verdad era que aunque quisiera mentir, Signum la conocía bastante bien, habían trabajado juntas un par de veces, pero fueron suficientes para que la conociera muy bien, sabía cuando estaba pensando, cuando algo la preocupaba.

— ¡Vivio! Ha estado recordando cosas de su pasado. Desde entonces una gran tristeza se ha apoderado de ella, no se que hacer. — Dijo inclinándose en la silla.

— La respuesta la tienes en frente de ti. — Nanoha puso cara de confusión ante lo que la peli rosa le había dicho, ante ese gesto Signum prosiguió. — Simplemente has lo que hiciste con Testarossa. No la dejes sola, demuestra a tu manera el apoyo. Tal vez sólo desea que alguien se siente a escucharla. — Nanoha sonrió ante lo que Signum había dicho, tenía toda la razón, la respuesta estaba a su lado, Vivio sólo necesita que la escuchen y le den todo el apoyo que puedan.

— ¡Muchas gracias! No puedo desmoronarme ahora, Vivio necesita de nuestra ayuda.

— Así se habla, Testarossa y tu necesitan estar más unidas que nunca. Deben de transmitirle seguridad a Vivio.

Nanoha siempre de había preguntado. ¿Como hacia Signum para leer su mente? Sabía ocultar sus sentimientos de todos, excepto Hayate y Signum... Ellas eran las únicas capaces de ver detrás de su máscara.

— ¡Ve con Vivio! Yo termino estos papeles. — Dijo la peli rosa guiñándole el ojos a Nanoha.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Exclamó abalanzándose en la guardiana.

— ¡No tienes nada que agradecer!. Ahora ve con tu hija.

Nanoha salió de la oficina como flecha. Corrió rápidamente hasta donde sabía que Vivio solía estar cuando se sentía mal. Al llegar pudo observar a Einhart observando a Vivio a una prudente distancia.

— Einhart ¿Que haces aquí?. — Preguntó la cobriza, haciendo que la peli verde se asustara.

— Nanoha-san, esto... Yo... — Trataba de articular palabra, el sólo hecho de tener en frente al gran Demonio Blanco, la hacia temblar de pánico. — Observaba a Vivio, ya que desde hace algún tiempo, la veo muy decaída.

Nanoha sin decir palabra, se colocó a lado de Einhart y se quedó ahí. Viendo a su hija, se veia tan calmada pero con una tristeza en su mirada.

 _El dolor no se puede borrar con facilidad, aunque las cicatrices estén sanando, ya que sólo son consecuencias de nuestros pecados_.

— ¿Porque se atormenta de su pasado? — Preguntó quedito Nanoha.

— No podemos cambiar nuestro pasado, un pasado llenos de errores que ahora de vuelven a nosotras.

Nanoha salió del lugar y se acercó a Vivio, Einhart al ver eso, se armó de valor y junto a Nanoha, llegaron a donde estaba Vivio.

 _No hallas una salida, sientes que caes en el abismo del pasado, sin esperanza a poder escapar. Sólo escuchas una risa desquiciada. Que te invita a acabar con todo._

— ¡Vivio! No puedes seguir atormentándote por algo que ya paso. — Dijo seriamente Nanoha.

— Nanoha-san tiene razón. No puedes seguir así.

— ¡Ustedes que saben de mi sufrimiento! — Grito exaltada. — ¡No saben! Porque no han pasado por lo que yo pase. Nadie entiende mi dolor. — De levantó del suelo y salió corriendo lejos de ahí.

Nanoha y Einhart se observaron mutuamente, para luego dar ub largo y hondo suspiro, lo mejor era que por el momento, la dejaran sola, así como estaba. No era buena idea querer hablar con ella.

 _Sientes que ya no puedes más, tienes miedo y sufres mucho por el tormento de tus antiguos pecados. Pero cometes un error, te desquitas con las personas que intentan ayudarte._

 _Quieres reponer tus errores, por eso sufres, pero no puedes sola. Tienes que entenderlo en algún momento_.

Vivio corría velozmente, el sentimiento de culpa, se había apoderado de ella. ¿Porque se desquitó con ellas? Era su madre y el amor secreto de su vida.

— ¿Porque les dije eso? ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa de esto!. — Pensaba recordando la escena, otro error más en su vida. Las lágrimas caían, como la lluvia que empezaba a blandir sus alas en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a la casa de su amiga Caro, no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a Nanoha, no después de como la trató. Tal como lo pensó, su gran amiga no le hizo preguntas de ningún tipo. Ya estando en casa de Caro, envió un mensaje a Einhart y a Nanoha para avisar donde estaba y que no se preocuparan. Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer en el suelo.

— ¡Esperó que mañana todo mejore!. — Murmuró mirando al techo.

 _Porque la tormenta en tu corazón, cae fuertemente, nubla tu sentido de la realidad y no te deja ver que la oscuridad no puedes cruzarla tu sola. Sólo sigues escuchando el sonido de esa risa desquiciada, que te dice que acabes con todo, que en esta vida, no tienes ninguna esperanza de poder continuar._

Fuera de la casa de Caro, una sombra de una persona se encontraba en medio de la tormenta, se estaba mojando, pero parecía no importarle. Observaba la ventana que daba en donde estaba Vivio.

— ¡No creí que Vivio actuara así! Le hace falta mucho camino por recorrer. Si desea dejar que sus pecados pasados, la sigan atormentando. — Dijo la persona mientras el agua bajaba por si rostro. — Supongo que esperaré un poco más, si las cosas siguen así, tendré que intervenir. — Fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer entre la tormenta.

 _Porque todos tenemos pecados pasados. Que nos atormentan en algún momento de nuestras vidas._

 _Sientes que te empiezas a marchitar, como una frágil flor, cada recuerdo es una daga que apuñala tu alma, desquiciado tu mente en el proceso debido al dolor que sientes. Desgarrador como garras afiladas que te desgarran poco a poco._

Las pesadillas nuevamente obstruyen el sueño en Vivio, ya no logra dormir. Ya no puede cerrar los ojos, sin que los pensamientos lleguen a su mente. Sentimientos de culpa. Sangre y lágrimas es todo lo que hay en los recuerdos de su pasado. Pensó que tal vez con el tiempo, dejaría el pasado en el olvido, como lo que es, sólo pasado. Jamás pensó que su pasado, la perseguiría y atormentaría hasta el punto crítico de su existencia.

Lágrimas y sangre, era lo único que recordaba, incluso en sus pesadillas alguna que otra vez, veía a Nanoha y a las demás... Peleando con ella, una lucha feroz que acaba en la muerte de todas ellas. ¿Cuantas veces deseo gritar lo que soñaba, decirles que se alejaran de ella? ¡Muerte! Parece ser un sello único, en sus recuerdos siempre es lo mismo. Sangre, lágrimas, muertes. Demasiado peso para una niña de diez años.

Einhart también era de su tiempo, así que compartían el mismo pasado. Sólo que parecía que a ella no le afectaba igual, se le veía tranquila, serena y sin ningún tipo de sufrimiento. Incluso los guardianes de Hayate parecían haber olvidado el pasado. ¿Porque ella no? ¿Porque el pasado se obstinaba tanto en hacerla sufrir?. Demasiadas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

¿Porque mejor no acabas con esto de una buena vez? Eso resonaba en su mente, su conciencia empezaba a dejarla a su merced. Todo huía ya de su sano juicio, sus pensamientos empezaban a volverse toscos y repulsivos, de una o de otra manera, su mente ya no pensaba.

— ¿Porque me mantengo viva?. Necesito que alguien más sienta ni sufrimiento. — Pensaba con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. De repente la cordura vuelve a su mente. Sabía que su mente no estaba bien, le aterraba el solo hecho de pensar que por su falta de cordura, pudiera realizar los actos que su pasado le recordaban. Hasta que al final logró por fin quedarse dormida.

 _En el pasado están todos nuestros errores y pecados. ¿Porque no entiendes que el pasado esta aquí, para que corrijas tu vida? Estas al borde de la locura, sin salida y perdiendo tu propia humanidad_.

Einhart Stratos, se encontraba observando la tormenta caer desde la ventana de la casa, sin saber que hacer, sentía a a Vivio alejarse de ella cada día más. Seguro que si seguía así, la perdería para siempre. Pero ¿Como llegar hasta ese corazón que parecía no querer dejar entrar a nadie? Mentiras, engaños y muchas otras cosas eran parte de el pasado de ambas. Algunas lágrimas atrevidas se deslizaban por sus mejías, ambas con la misma historia, rescatadas por buenas personas. Eso la hacia no caer en los recuerdos tormentosos.

Observó de reojo a la persona sentada en el sofá, con la vista fijada en el techo, suspirando de vez en cuando. La comprendía, era su madre después de todo.

— Einhart... ¡Deberías de decirle sobre tu sentimientos a Vivio!. — Soltó la cobriza haciendo que la peli verde se atragantara con su propia saliva.

— ¡Nanoha-san! Eso...

— Tal vez esa sea la clave para que Vivio deje atrás el pasado. — La interrumpió. — ¡Solo es una simple sugerencia! La decisión al final es tuya. — Se levantó del sofá. — Me voy a dormir, buenas noches. — Se despidió y se fue ha su habitación a descansar.

— ¡Si! Buenas noches... — Contestó estirándose. — Yo también me voy a dormir. — Bostezo para retirarse a su habitación _._

 _Porque cuando quiero levantarme y comenzar de cero. Mi pasado me tiende una emboscada y me lanza al abismo de mis pecados, dejándome en la absoluta oscuridad y desesperanza._

 _ **CONTINUARA**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Agradezco a todos lo que siguen mis demás historias, a los que dejan review, follow o favorite. Les agradezco de corazón. -Se limpia las lágrimas-**_

 _ **Creadores: Samy2586 & Zaracu-senpai.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **¡JAMAS ESTARAS SOLA!**_

 _ **CAPITULO II.**_

 _Sólo quieres encontrar tu verdadero ser. Sentir que tienes un corazón que late, sentirte humana. Pero no es tan fácil, hay muchas cosas que te atormentan, la solución esta cerca, pero no logras verla._

La mañana a llegado, recuerdos que no dejaron dormir bien a Vivio. Ahora ella se encuentra aún más confundida y con el corazón partido en mil pedazos. Ya no siente que late, ya no encuentra motivos para seguir con esta farsa. Ella no fue, ni es, ni será humana.

— ¡Solo soy un experimento! Algo que debió de ser destruido luego de su fallo. — Se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras.

Vivio se alistó y salió de la casa de su gran amiga Caro, necesitaba un poco de soledad para pensar mejor las cosas. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Nanoha y Einhart. Llegó a un lugar tranquilo y solitario.

Se sentó en el suelo, en donde daba una sombra de árbol. Ahí se quedó, pensando en sus problemas, ya no hallaba una salida para lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan cobarde?.

Vivio reconoció perfectamente la voz que le hablaba, giro su mirada desganadamente. Encontrándose con la persona que le había llamado cobarde.

— ¡No sabes por lo que estoy pasando! Así que no me molestes ¡Signum! — Exclamó con enojo. Mirando retadoramente a Signum.

— ¿Que no se por lo que estas pasando? ¡Pues porque lo se, es porque te digo cobarde!.

— ¡Callate! — Grito levantándose bruscamente del suelo y acercándose amenazante a Signum. — ¡Tu no sabes nada de dolor! Así que no hables.

Signum tomó a Vivio de la camisa y la acorraló fuertemente en el árbol.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es el haber tenido muchos amos, avaros e inhumanos. Que nos trataba como cosas desechables? Hice cosas horribles para proteger a Vita y a los demás. — Exclamó soltando el agarre en Vivio. — Pero eso fue mi pasado. No puedo cambiarlo, pero si puedo cambiar mi presente y mi futuro. ¡Tu puedes hacer lo mismo!

Vivio al verse suelta del agarre, se zafo rápidamente de Signum y le dejó ir una buena bofetada en el rostro, para después alejarse del lugar.

— ¡Ay! Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, ahora todo depende de Einhart... Pero que duro golpea. — Se quejó sobándose la zona afectada.

— No pensé que Vivio reaccionará así... — Exclamó Nanoha, saliendo de su escondite detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¡Bueno, yo también me pase de lanza!. Sólo esperó que esto de resultado.

— Yo también lo esperó.

Ambas se quedaron observando el horizonte, esperando a que su plan diera resultados. Mientras tanto, Vivio seguía corriendo, más lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejias. Las palabras que Signum le dijo, habían calado en su alma, ella tenía razón, habían pasado por muchas cosas horribles, pero no se quejaban. Se paro para recuperar el aire que empezaba a hacerle falta. En eso vio a Einhart, intento huir pero la peli verde la abrazo, evitando que pudiera escapar.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No! No pienso dejarte sola. No seguire siendo la cobarde que he sido. Vivio... Tu no tienes la culpa de el pasado, tu eres responsable de el presente y futuro. Ya no tienen que atormentarte los recuerdos de un pasado que no fue nada en nuestras vidas.

Vivio no decia nada, solo correspondió el abrazo fuertemente, y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Einhart.

 _Porque no hay sol sin luna, ni luz sin oscuridad. Porque no hay aciertos sin errores, ni felicidad sin pecados dolorosos._

— Vivio... ¡Te amo! Sin importarme tu pasado, eso es lo de menos para mi, te amo por sobre todas las cosas. Por eso... — Soltó el abrazo y se arrodilló frente a Vivio. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Al instante de pronunciar esas palabras, Vivio se abalanzo sobre la peli verde, para darle un beso. Ambas cayeron al suelo.

— Claro que acepto ser tu novia. — Dijo para volver a besar a la peli verde.

Einhart pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Vivio para profundizar el beso.

 _Porque te amo, estoy dispuesto a estar contigo en la más profunda oscuridad. Yo seré la luz que guíe tu camino, y cuando ya no puedas continuar, yo te ayudare._

Se separaron del beso, observándose fijamente. Vivio comprendía ahora lo que Signum intentaba decirle. No debía ver el pasado, tenía toda la felicidad. ¿Porque atormentarse con recuerdos?

— ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Cometí muchos poecados en mi pasado, pero el destino me esta dando una oportunidad. Tengo a las mejores madres de todas, y todos lo que me rodean, personas que me quieren... ¿Como pude olvidarlo? ¡Jamas he estado sola! Todos me han demostrado que darían la vida por mi. — Dijo aún en el suelo y abrazada a Einhart.

La peli verde sonrió. — ¡Nanoha-san y Signum-san tenían razón!

— ¿De que hablas?

— Bueno... Verás...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_.

Muy temprano, alguien toco la puerta de la casa de Nanoha. Einhart fue quien abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Signum.

— Buenos días Einhart. ¿Esta Nanoha? — Preguntó la peli rosa. Einhart iba a contestar, pero Nanoha habló.

— ¡Aqui estoy! — Exclamó bajando más escaleras. — ¿Que necesitas de mí?

— ¡Es sobre Vivio!

— ¿Le paso algo malo? — Dijo alarmada la peli verde.

— ¿Que pasa con Vivio? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Se sintió mal?

— Vivio no puede seguir así. Ustedes lo saben, si esto sigue así, Vivio caerá en una desesperación de la cual, no podremos librarla. Así que he ideado un plan, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos.

— Y-Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pueda. — Dijo nerviosamente la peli verde.

— Cuenta conmigo. Cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a mi hija.

Y así Signum les contó el plan a Nanoha y Einhart. Ambas lo escucharon atentamente, al terminar de explicar el plan, estuvieron de acuerdo.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

— Y así fue como Signum-san se puso violenta contigo.

— ¡Ahora me siento mal! Abofeteé a Signum... ¿Como la miraré a la cara? ¡Que vergüenza! — Exclamó poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

— Era parte del plan, así que no creó que debas preocuparte tanto por eso. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la menor.

— Gracias Ein-chan... Por entrar en mi vida y en mi corazón, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida. Mi persona especial.

— ¡No Vivio! Yo soy quien debe agradecerte. Tú entraste a mi vida, para darle la luz y la esperanza que necesitaba. Ahora me tocaba a mí, el darte parte de mi esperanza y luz a tu corazón y tu alma.

— Ein-chan... ¡Te amo!

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez el beso fue más pasional y durarero que la primera vez.

— ¡Vamos Vivio! Tenemos que ir a donde Nanoha-san y Signum-san. — Sugirió la peli verde, después de separarse del beso.

— Claro que si.

Ambas se levantaron y se encaminaron al lugar en donde habi sido el altercado entre Vivio y Signum. Justo como pensaron, ambas mujeres estaban ahí, Nanoha sentada en el suelo, Signum estaba acostada.

— Signum... Nanoha-mamá. — Dijo tímidamente la menor, acercándose a ella y captado la atención de ambas. — Signum... ¡Siento mucho lo de hace rato! — Haciendo una reverencia.

— No te preocupes. Era parte del plan, así que olvidado. — Dijo acomodándose mejor en el suelo. — ¿Y bien? Se te ve feliz. ¿Se te declaró Einhart?

— ¡Si! Ahora Ein-chan y yo somos parejas. — Exclamó levantando el pulgar orgullosamente, Einhart sólo atinó a sonrojarse como pejibaye.

— Nyahahahaha. Einhart... Espero que la trates como a la delicada flor que es. ¿Quedo claro? — Dijo con voz tétrica.

— ¡Oh Santo cielo! Debo de tener muchísimo cuidado... — Pensó Einhart pálida como el papel, observando la sombría mirada del Demonio Blanco. — ¡Claro! La cuidare mejor que a una delicada rosa. — Dijo cuando logró articular palabra.

Signum sólo observaba como Nanoha intimidaba a la pobre Einhart. Volteo su mirada hacia Vivio, quien le sonrio tiernamente. La peli rosa correspondió la sonrisa.

Cuando por fin Nanoha dejó de causarle posibles paros cardíacos a Einhart. Todas decidieron irse a descansar. Había sido un día demasiado ajetreado, Signum tendría que dar una excelente explicación a Hayate, cuando la viera con el marca en la cara.

 _Porque nunca estas sola en esta vida, porque esta vida es hermosa y única, y hay que vivirla al máximo. No te aflijas por el pasado y por tus errores. ¡Solo vive tu vida, como si fuera el último día!_

Habían pasado algunos días, Vivio ya no tenía sus pesadillas, ya no recordaba mucho su pasado. Ahora era feliz junto a su familia y amigos. Tenía una Hermosa reacción con Einhart, la chica de su sueño. Pues su vida pasaba tranquila, relajada y pacíficamente.

No hay amor sin desamor, ni felicidad sin dolor. ¿Puede el amor ganar una batalla silenciosa en la oscuridad?

— ¿Porque piensas que encajar en este mundo? Sólo eres un experimento fallido. — Volvía a escuchar esa voz en su mente, una y otra vez.

Otra vez, una que otra pesadilla invadía la mente de Vivio. Extraños pensamientos volvían a si corazón, perturbando su alma.

— ¡No! No otra vez... No ahora que soy feliz.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

 _ **Bien, llegamos casi al final, el próximo capítulo posiblemente sea el final, agradezco a todos los que lean esta historia, los que comenten y todo ese rollo.**_ _ **Espero sea de su agrado.**_


End file.
